


Грязь (Mud)

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Маркус и Оливер - борьба в грязи.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628763) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> Фик переведён на Зимнюю фандомную битву - 2017 для команды WTF HP Magical Games & Sports 2017, виват команде!  
> Спасибо любимой бете vitanga!

По ним лупит дождь, и изо рта на дурацком гребаном лице Оливера Вуда вырывается рычание, будто он вейла, пойманная при превращении. Такой смазливый — а в следующий миг уродливый — Оливер катается с Маркусом по земле, обхватив его, — и вот наконец оказывается сверху, и вся спина униформы Маркуса теперь перемазана грязью. По квиддичному полю не ходят, над ним летают. В дождь и грозу оно становится гигантским болотом — и драка от этого только лучше.

Маркусу же на грязь плевать. Он грязно дерется всю свою жизнь; Оливер, насквозь промокший и перепачканный, кажется в миллион раз растерзанней и развратней, чем Маркус когда-либо будет выглядеть. Мокрая красно-желтая униформа облепила его тело; он ненамного мельче Маркуса. Они отлично подходят друг другу: оба бойцы. Маркус подминает Оливера под себя и с такой силой вдавливает в грязь, что так ведь может и утопить гриффиндорского вратаря. Но и невелика потеря — Оливер стоит у него на пути, а Маркус так хочет выиграть этот долбаный кубок — свой последний! — хочет почти так же сильно, как засунуть свой хер в тугую задницу Оливера.

А Оливер никогда не сдается без драки. Он издает что-то вроде боевого клича и пытается изменить расстановку сил, но ничего не помогает, Маркус уворачивается от захвата. И, воспользовавшись рывком Оливера, опять вдавливает его в землю. На щеках Оливера ссадины от камней, дождь склеил светлые волосы надо лбом в мокрые пряди, сделав их темными. Он похож на куклу Кена, которую Маркус сломал и раскрошил на кусочки, и в этом тоже часть удовольствия Маркуса.

— Ну и кто теперь победил? — шипит Маркус прямо Оливеру в ухо, и тот еще больше вжимается в землю, чтобы вырваться из лап Маркуса: в бешенстве, что проиграл этот раунд. Тупой неудачник, как Маркус считает, и вообще не умеет проигрывать, попадая в нижнюю роль, а хотя и в верхнем положении он точно такой же. На этот раз Маркус сильнее, и он яростно кусает Оливера за ухо и тянет его аккуратные запястья вниз. И теперь он захватил ноги. В его власти все места, стратегически нужные, и Оливер бессильно скребет землю ногтями, пытаясь освободиться, но это не дает ничего: он беспомощен.

Беспомощный Оливер… Он старается, так отважно… но, как и всегда, победитель тут — Маркус. Он не боится долбануть Оливера ниже пояса, пнуть лежачего, сломать нежные ребрышки. А Оливер дерется слишком уж правильно и иногда пытается притвориться, что они то, чем вовсе и не являются… Чем больше сражается Оливер и чем больше он сломан, тем член Маркуса тверже.

Мантия прилипает к форме, форма — к коже. Дождь такой теплый, какие случаются только ночными весенними грозами. Он кусает Оливера за подбородок и усаживается на него сверху, сжимая его ноги своими, и теперь Оливер может лишь жалко под ним извиваться и выплевывать ругательства. Маркус ухмыляется в лицо своему сопернику и своему парню — так похабно и сально — и черные волосы падают ему на глаза. Он знает, что глаза его наполнены похотью. Глаза Оливера тоже полны страстью, зрачки расширены. Маркус вонзает зубы Оливеру в щеку, а тот опять пытается его сбросить, высвободить придавленную руку, оседлать Маркуса, мотая головой, словно необъезженный жеребец.

А Маркус держит своего жеребца крепко. Он сам его оседлает, обездвижит, бросит вызов — и победит, и сделает его своим. Маркус останавливает сопротивление Оливера, сплющивая губами его губы, скрежеща кривыми зубами по его идеальным зубам. Оливер стонет от боли, приоткрывает рот — и Маркус вламывается туда языком, захватывает и трахает рот Оливера. Оливеру давно стоило бы выучить, что Маркус слишком быстр, чтобы тот успел цапнуть его за язык, — он скользит, как змея, и через секунду во рту Оливера его уже нет. И он трется, грубо трется о пах Оливера, и тот издает слабый стон, и их поцелуй все продолжается. Оливер — неукротимый зверь — иначе в чем удовольствие! — и Маркус всегда его отымеет, так или иначе.


End file.
